News
__notoc__ This page lists all currently relevant news headlines. The list will be displayed on the Main Page. Only major news relevant for the whole community should be displayed here. News are listed in reverse chronological order (latest news at the top). News headlines Archived News * Issue 14 Go-Live Date Announced Saturday, April 4, 2009 * Issue 14 Open Beta Tuesday, March 17, 2009 * Issue 14 Closed Beta Tuesday, February 17, 2009 * Merit Reward Changes Tuesday, February 10, 2009 * Spring Fling 2009 (Valentine's Day Event) Saturday, February 7, 2009 * Double XP Weekend Friday, January 23, 2009 * Upcoming Double XP Weekend January 19, 2009 * Mac Client Released! January 8, 2009 * Mac Open Beta December 17, 2008 * Winter Event December 15, 2008 * Issue 13 Release Date December 01, 2008 * Issue 13 Open Beta November 11, 2008 * Coming to a Mac Near You! October 30, 2008 * Halloween event on now! October 18, 2008 * Issue 13 Closed Beta October 8, 2008 * Splitting Issue 13 September 25, 2008 * Issue 13 Details Released August 26, 2008 * City of Heroes and Villains Merged July 16, 2008 * New Veteran Rewards Unveiled! July 8, 2008 * Paypal Payment Option Now Available at PlayNC July 1, 2008 * Machinima Contest July 1, 2008 * Issue 12 Bugfixes May 28, 2008 * Issue 12 Live May 20, 2008 * Issue 12 Open Beta May 6, 2008 * Upcoming Features Update April 28, 2008 * Issue 12 Details Announced March 12, 2008 * Spring Fling February 17, 2008 * Patch Notes February 13, 2008 * Double XP Weekend February 9, 2008 * Record Server Population February 9, 2008 * NCsoft Charity Auction December 19, 2007 * Winter Event December 17, 2007 * Issue 11 Release Date November 27, 2007 * NCsoft Acquires City of Heroes Franchise November 6, 2007 * Issue 11 Open Beta October 29, 2007 * New Logo October 22, 2007 * Halloween Event 2007 Live! October 22, 2007 * Issue 11 Closed Beta October 9, 2007 * Issue 10: Invasion live! July 24, 2007 * Issue 10 Public Beta June 27, 2007 * Double XP Weekend June 4, 2007 * Issue 9 Released May 1, 2007 * Caching Enabled! April 22, 2007 * Massive Information Upload of Issue 9 April 6, 2007 * Issue 9 open to all on Training Room April 3, 2007 * European Users Able to Buy U.S. Codes March 9, 2007 * PlayNC European Store Update March 7, 2007 * European Players Denied U.S. Server Access March 5, 2007 * Valentine's Day Event Live! February 13, 2007 * Issue 9 info January 20, 2007 * Double XP Weekend Coming January 26-28 January 27, 2007 * MediaWiki Upgrade January 27, 2007 * Paragon Maps updated to v2.0 January 14, 2007 * Issue 8 is live November 28, 2006 * Issue 8 on Training Room Server October 14, 2006 * New Hero Wiki Skin Implemented March 5, 2006 * City of Villains Exploration Badges Complete February 20, 2006 * Valentine's Day Event 2006 Wrapping Up February 20, 2006 * Valentine's Day Event 2006 February 8, 2006 * Issue 7 Preview Released January 31, 2006 * New Administrator January 22, 2006 * Server Outage January 22, 2006 * Spam Filter January 15, 2006 * E-Mail Snafu January 6, 2006 * Happy New Year! January 6, 2006 * Game of the Year January 6, 2006 * Winter Events Continue! December 15, 2005 * Winter Event 2005 December 8, 2005 * City of Villains Survey November 22, 2005 * Map Patch v0.4 Released November 2, 2005 * Go-Live! October 31, 2005 * A shorter URL October 31, 2005 * Please direct people to this site October 31, 2005 * News Archive Added October 31, 2005 * FAQs Added October 24, 2005 * Added Content Update October 18, 2005 * NDA Lifted October 13, 2005 * City of Villains Content Categories Added October 13, 2005 Category:News